Venom
|tags = Defensive: Tank Villain Symbiote Chronos Corps Size: XL |release date = October 29th, 2015 |origin = Earth-616 |victory animation = Venom stomps the ground before roaring. |crystal = Organic Crystal |abilities = Klyntar Mutation Armor Break Bleed True Strike Unblockable Om Nom Fury |signature ability = Aggressive Symbiosis |tier1 = N/A |tier2 = N/A |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes}} Venom is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech champions, but has a penalty against Mystic Champions. Bio After Peter Parker rejected a sinister alien symbiote, the extra-terrestrial threat sought revenge by bonding with Eddie Brock, ex-photographer for the Daily Bugle and Peter’s longtime rival. Fueled by their shared hatred of Spider-Man, Brock and the symbiote now use their immense strength and deadly abilities to gain revenge as the fearful Venom. Abilities *'Klyntar Mutation (Passive):' Venom has a Klyntar Mutation Buff that refreshes itself every 9 seconds. When this effect activates, a random Genetic Memory Buff is gained from the list below. If Venom is Incinerated, the Genetic Memory Buff is Nullfied. Maximum Genetic Memory Buffs: 7. **'Resist Physical:' X increased Physical Resistance **'Armor Up:' X increased Armor Rating **'Cruelty:' X increased Critical Damage **'Precision:' X increased Critical Rating **'Fury:' X increased Attack *'Klyntar Mutation (Passive):' Venom’s Klyntar Mutation Buff also provides +X Attack and gains additional properties based on Venom’s opponent. **'Hero Champions:' +15% Bleed Ability Accuracy **'Spider-Verse Heroes:' All attacks ignore Passive Evade effects **'Tech Champions:' Power Burn and Power Drain Immunity *'Armor Break (Heavy Attacks):' 100% chance to inflict Armor Break, reducing the opponent’s Armor Rating by X for 11 seconds. Landing this attack also causes Venom to randomize his most recent Genetic Memory Buff. *'Bleed (Critical Hits):' 80% chance to inflict Bleed, dealing X Direct Damage over 4.5 seconds. *'Opponent Below 18% Health:' Venom’s bloodlust grants him True Strike and Unblockable Special Attacks. Signature Ability *'Aggressive Symbiosis' **Rapid evolutionary changes to the Symbiote grant Venom an additional Genetic Memory Buff at the start of the fight, as well as a X% chance to gain a third Buff to start the fight. **Venom’s Genetic Memory Buffs also gain +X% Potency. Special Attacks *'Constituent Lash' **Morphing his arm into a whip of constituent-matter, Venom lashes his target thrice. ***Each strike has a 55% chance to steal a Buff and feed it to the Symbiote, Nullifying the Buff, triggering a Genetic Memory Buff and healing Venom for X Health. *'Constituent Carnage' **Eight repeated strikes tear at opponents with tendril and claw. ***Venom is unleashed, converting all Genetic Memory Buffs into Fury Buffs, each increasing Attack by X for 12 seconds. *'Hide-And-Seek' **Venom’s body writhes and mutates into a creature of nightmares as he plays a twisted game of hide-and-go-seek with his prey. ***An ambush attack grants Venom +5% damage during this attack for each Buff he has. ***This also includes Buffs gained from other sources such as Local and Global Nodes. Pros and Cons Pros *Venom fights best when the battle has gone long enough for him to trigger multiple offensive beneficial effects, allowing him to largely overpower his opponent with his offensive capabilities such as extra damage from Cruelty, Fury and Precision. *Venom can gain so many beneficial effects after a while that it can become increasingly tedious for Nullify-reliant Champions to purge all of them, thus allowing him to overpower them easily. *Venom has frequent and potent Bleed effects that significantly heighten his offensive capabilities when paired up with True Strike, permanent Fury stacks, as well as Armor Break. *Venom’s Regeneration from his Constituent Lash is more reliable than most Champions’ as it grants instant Health, preventing the opponent from stopping it via Buff Steal or Nullify. However, it is still subject to Heal Block. *Venom has a substantial amount of Attack and Health when compared with most Champions. *Unlike many Champions whose damage dealt comes primarily from their deadly Bleed effects, Venom is not too reliant on them to deal massive damage to his opponent and will not suffer any offensive disadvantage when facing a Champion with Bleed Immunity or Bleed Resistance. *By using Constituent Carnage on his opponent when their Health is below 50%, Venom can whittle them down very quickly to 18% Health where his True Strike activates, and afterwards he should have no problem finishing his opponent off. *War Machine’s Empty the Clip efficiently shields himself from further damage with his stacks of Armor Up whilst giving him the chance to turn the tables on the opponent with his Fury stacks. However, since Venom’s True Strike activates at the same time as Empty the Clip, it renders War Machine’s Armor Up completely useless and can cleave him to pieces extremely quickly. *Although his Om Nom chance for his Constituent Lash is not particularly high, there is a chance that Venom will strip away two or even three beneficial effects from his opponent, and that is more effective than Venompool’s high chance for a single Om Nom as Venom heals more, allowing him to stick around in the fight longer. *Additionally, Venom has one of the longest reaches in the game, enhancing his offensive capabilities even further. Cons *Venom Genetic Memory Buffs are weak in potency, especially when it comes to defensive Buffs such as Physical Resistance and Armor Up. This is so even when Aggressive Symbiosis is activated and his Buffs have an increase in potency. *In addition to having a Class Bonus against him, Loki’s Special Attacks can steal all of Venom’s beneficial effects and put him at a heavy disadvantage. *Venom is potentially vulnerable to Champions whose Attack or damage is increased for each beneficial effect on the opponent, as he gains many Buffs after a while and will therefore receive a significant amount of damage from his opponent. Examples of such Champions are the Cosmic Symbioid, Ronan, as well as Mordo. This is especially so when his Aggressive Symbiosis is awakened, as he gains extra Buffs at the start of the fight. *With Cthton’s Cunning activated, Symbiote Supreme can reliably Nullify a Buff from Venom with each hit he makes, and therefore strip him powerless with ease. Trivia *Venom’s Om Nom is slightly different from Venompool’s; it has the additional ability to trigger a Genetic Memory Buff for Venom, and also recovers instant Health. *For the older variant of Venom, click here. Navigation Category:Cosmic Category:Fury Category:Armor Up Category:Armor Break Category:Bleed Category:True Strike